rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt 20 1
Admin Sure, you're now an admin.--Route 55 18:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Wiki fate Hello, my name is I Ross I and I was wondering if you were planning on becoming active again on this wiki? I have some major plans I would like to carry out but I need the powers of a sysop and crat to fulfill them. If you are interested in helping out because let me know on my talk as I need some assistance with your admin powers. If you do not respond to this message I will be making an adoption request for the wiki. Thank you, --I Ross I 23:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Glad to hear from you, I have already sent in a request so we will see what happens. If you and User:Ezporsche stick around I will be more than happy to give you bureaucrat rights as long as we all can agree on each other and work as a team. I hope to see you active again. --I Ross I 04:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, I sent you an email, I don't know if you got that or not, but it pretty much says the same thing. --I Ross I 04:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Great to hear, and I guess you can add that page about The Amazing Earl as long as you can provide good info. --I Ross I 23:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Ride Template Sounds like a great idea, all pages need to have a sort of uniform which will create a clean, unified look. So go ahead with this, I'm still waiting on a few things before I start editing, trying to get the logo added to the site, expect that to happen today or tomorrow for sure. --I Ross I 11:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) New Power Hey, haven't talk to you since all the updates have taken place, I hope that you like the logo and skin. Got one of the best to make them for us. Apparently my request went through but I didn't get the bureaucrat rights but only admin. =( but all is well because you got them. I think you asked me if I needed anything else, I don't know but I was thinking of bringing on User:Ezporsche as an Admin, he seems very helpful but hasn't been to active lately, your choice, and I was wondering if you wanted to give me 'crat rights as well. I know these are two big decisions but I don't have a problem either way or what you chose to do. Also, great job on the ride templates, they look good but the images are somewhat of a minor problem, I will go through and fix them when I get the chance. --I Ross I 03:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Clean up I was looking at what RCT Fan had done and how he ran the site, I hope that's not the way you want to continue you doing business. Wikis are exactly fan sites or business sites, etc but encyclopedias so try to stick with that guideline and not the way this wiki has been run in the past (look how it ended up). Also, you should protect your user page either sysop only or autoconfirmed, chances are you will be attacked down the road. So, I will be doing some clean up of the previous sysop getting rid of all the business, etc. pages Wikia owns wikis not a user or crat. Keep up the outstanding work, --I Ross I 03:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) History The wiki is about the RollerCoaster Tycoon series, and I feel that we should add anything to the wiki about that so its a go on adding those pages. Like I have be saying lately, we are an enclopedia about RCT and I plan on deleting anything that appears not to be related or are just links to other fansites, I don't mind having on big page for other fansites but having mutliple pages for other fansites on the wiki is wrong. So I am going to delete those, please help with that. --I Ross I 19:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Should We? I always enjoy earning awareds on any wiki, the only catch is that people will begin to think its a game and people will make small, useless edits in order to gain a large amount of edits (like captalizing the S in Stub). As long as you can explain that it isn't a game and to not get serious over it, it should be a very beneficial motivator and enjoyable side of the wiki. So, you got my vote. --I Ross I 01:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC)